yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Road to Tomorrow ~Going My Way!!~
Road to Tomorrow ~Going My Way!!~ is the fifth opening theme to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, replacing BELIEVE IN NEXUS starting on Episode 130. It is performed by Masaaki Endoh. Video TV Version LGOh8boG-xg Live Version BOtekxqMpHg CD Version T-ZDsz_KDhY Opening line Rōmaji Riding Duel. Sore wa speed no sekai de shinkashita duel. Soko ni inochi o kakeru densetsu no aza o motsu monotachi o, Hitobito wa 5D's to yonda. English (translated) "Riding Duel. That's the Duel that evolved in the world of speed. There are those who risk their lives and bear legendary birthmarks. People started calling them 5D's!" Lyrics Rōmaji Hashire! Asu e Tsudzuku Shinka no Michi wa Aratana Densetsu no Dyuueru Yari kirenai kono Omoi Subete Furikitte Kanousei wa Mugendai Subete Tokihanate Hajimari wa Itsudatte Kimi Shidai Dare mo ga Samayou Hikari o Oi Motome Hakanai Yume Miushinai sousa Kizuna tsunage Keshite Make wa shinai (Growing!! Go my way!!) Kaze ni nare Maiodore Yami wo Hikisaite Tadori Tsuku Basho Ima wa Mienakutemo Hashiri dase sono Ashide Nani mo Osorezu ni Mirai e Tsudzuku kono Michi o Going my way!! Kiri hiraite Yuke! English (translated) Run! The path of evolution that connects to the future There lies a new legendary duel The feelings of indecision, shake them all off The possibilities are infinite, set them all free The beginning is always dependent on you Everyone is wandering about, pursue the light It looks like you've lost sight of the fleeting dream The bonds that connect us will definitely never lose (Growing!! Go my way!!) Become the storm, dance, and tear the darkness apart Even if you can't see the place you're struggling towards now Start running, with those legs, there's nothing to be afraid of On this path towards the future Going my way!! Cut open a path and go! Characters * Yusei Fudo * Crow Hogan * Jack Atlas * Akiza Izinski * Leo * Luna * Sherry Leblanc * Bruno * Lester * Jakob * Primo * ZONE * Aporia Duel Monsters * Elemental Hero Magma Neos (card form) * Black Luster Soldier (card form) * Junk Warrior (card form) * Ally of Justice Catastor (card form) * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (card form) * Dark Magician of Chaos (card form) * Blue-Eyes White Dragon (card form) * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (card form) * Demise, King of Armageddon (card form) * Gaia the Dragon Champion (card form) * Jinzo (card form) * Elemental Hero Neos (card form) * Red-Eyes B. Dragon (card form) * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (card form) * Dark Magician (card form) * Relinquished (card form) * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (card form) * Kuriboh (card form) * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black-Winged Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Power Tool Dragon (1st version only) * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Blackwing Armor Master * Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant * Blackwing Armed Wing * Junk Warrior * Turbo Warrior * Road Warrior * Junk Destroyer * Nitro Warrior * Shooting Star Dragon * Red Nova Dragon * Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity * Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity * Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity * Machine Divine Emperor Machinecle Infinity Cubic (twice; it was covered until the second version) * Life Stream Dragon (2nd version only) Category:Music